


All about Kia Ann Sigyn  Thatch

by Kia21097



Series: Life of a Mutant and Norn,who babysits Avengers [4]
Category: Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia21097/pseuds/Kia21097
Summary: Decided to write her info as original work,so you can figure out what her powers are and what she looks like,enjoy!!!!!!





	All about Kia Ann Sigyn  Thatch

Kia Ann Sigyn Thatch:

Age:19,about turn 20

Hair color:Platinum Blonde

Eye color:Ice blue

Height:5'6

Weight:Prefer not to say

Shape:Hourglass figure

Occupation:Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Queen of the Norns, Avenger, X-men member, Superhero

Powers, abilities:Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Flight, SuperStrength, Super Speed, Create water, Create life, Create light, Create fire, Technokinesis, Dragon Slayer Magic, Requip Magic, Magic in General, Create force fields,

Skills:Hand to Hand combat, Martial arts, Weapons expert, sniper, assassin, spy, pastry chef, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Princess training, warrior training, Elemental training, Dragon Slayer training, Dragon Rider training, Norn training since birth and Queen training.

Favorite color: Light Pink or Light blue

Favorite food: Pizza, Barbequed food, Home cooked food

Favorite movie: Sleeping Beauty, Disney movies in General

Least Favorite food: slimy Vegetables and broccoli 

Pet peeve: people who are mean to others, upside down rollercoasters and long lines

Flaws: Stretch marks on legs, glasses, backaches all the time, can't dance if her life depended on it, low self esteem, Snores,insomnia, loses control of powers alot.

Greatest fear: Losing control of her powers and wiping out everyone in existence, Losing her family all over again.


End file.
